


I Did it for You

by Nullum_Nocte_10



Series: The life of a Slytherin [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Apparition Gone Wrong, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death Magic, Magical Promises, Necromancy, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullum_Nocte_10/pseuds/Nullum_Nocte_10
Summary: Gladion is dying and he knows it, in his last moments he thinks about his life and wonders....





	I Did it for You

Gladion sees her in his dreams, in every green eye and curled lip she's there. Waiting, haunting- consuming his very soul. He wishes it to end. It never does. Nightmares never do, no matter how many times he begs for it to stop how many times he cries himself horse. It never ends and he's too petrified to take dreamless sleep knowing how easily he'd get addicted to it. No nightmares, just empty blackness. It's a siren call that Gladion constantly has to fight down. She knows it too. He can see it in the quirk of her lip and the smug pride welling in her eyes when she catches him staring a bit longer than necessary at the potions cabinet. 

She is smug, prideful, an awful beast and he wonders how he was born from that. Born from the so-called love his mother and father shared. He wonders what happened to the woman that his father fell in love with, or what he could've possibly seen in her worth loving. How much of it was a lie and how much of it was truth? 

It's hard living like this, trying to act like a child when he dosen't even remember being one in the first place. Childhood was robbed from him once his father was murdered. Befriending kids his age feels impossible, there is this disconnect that stems from their completely different lifestyles- even the pureblooded children he can barely understand. It's a problem he doesn't try to think of fixing it's impossible until they've seen what he's seen, done what he has done. He has seen too much, has been in so much pain to ever be able to sit with kids and complain about juvenal things. Childhood drama is a luxury that he will never be aware of and has no want for it. 

Gladion knows his place, where he stands with his mother and what is expected. 

But he refuses, he refuses and she only becomes angrier with him each passing year. 

There was a time a short time he was planning on being her good little puppet until he was of age to take the family name. His plans all ends on a Yule night in second year as Aether manor stays as silent as a ghost. There is no cheer, there is no gathering of family there is no Yule log or Yule celebration in general. Only an empty manor and skittish house elves. Lillie is asleep and he is not, too paranoid about his mother's return to even think of sleeping; afraid she would walk into his room while she believed him sleeping and hurt him. The thump, thump, thump of his heart is drowned out by a very real- almost quite thump. He is a Slytherin in name but in that moment the niggling voice of self-preservation hushes. Down the silent stairs, he goes following the sound of the thump growing closer and closer to it until he is at the top stare of the basement. 

Blood hits his nose, the smell of rotting meat sharp on his tongue and he sees- he sees a monstrosity. Body parts of all kinds sewed together to create a man- only things don't fit right. It doesn't look right, it can not possibly be human. He tries to tell him that the single lamp on the workbench is tricking his eyes.

It is not

the things is standing.

It is standing, slamming its head against the wall, blood trickling down the things temple, leaving a red smear on the wall. Not that he knows- no he is not going to turn on the lights he doesn't need to see, doesn't need to know what is down there. Some part of him knows and it terrifies him to his very core.

It turns- it turns and it looks him in the eyes with its disgusting human's eyes that look ready to roll out of its socket. It is crying- it is crying tears of blood and he doesn't realize it until he holds his wand up. 

He whispers light at the end of his wand grows before shooting out and he can swear he sees a smile before the body drops to the floor in a smelly lump of flesh. The seams rip and the sounds of tearing meat and flesh fill his ears as he runs. He runs up the stairs and back into bed slamming and locking his bedroom door behind him, jumping into his bed while he hides under the covers like he's five years old again. He's left begging wishing for his dad to be there to kiss his cheek and promise to protect him from all the monsters.

The memory ends leaving Gladion blearly wondering where he was, he doesn't remember, doesn't remember why he tastes blood in the back of his throat and feels the disgusting feeling of snot dripping from his nose and down his lip or the wetness on his cheek. He feels sick, a freezing chill wrapped around his very bones that makes even the thought of moving impossible. His tongue is heavy and dry when he weakly licks his chapped lips, feeling the groves of the dried skin almost religiously in some form or way to connect himself to the here and now.

He stares up into the grey sky and watches with heavy-lidded bruised eyes as snow falls; wondering if he'll be buried underneath it. 

He is 15 years old and he knows he will die. He accepts this, as he has many times before when he felt the curse running through his veins, his mother staring at him with hard green eyes that mirror his own. By now he and death feel like old friends, having met many times before but time and time again death being foiled by another person. 

There is no one, no one to watch him die. He doesn't remember where he was at only remembering needing to get away....

It was her fault most likely. Lusamine, Mother, bitch, disgusting vile woman. Mother will never be her real name, there is no forgiveness for her nor the things she's done

Next thing he knows there is screaming- someone calling his name and he looks up and sees green. He smiles, he smiles and cries his own tears of blood. He's to relived to know he wouldn't die alone in this cold to wonder how he was found. 

"His arm oh merlin his arm it's gone- it's gone gone! Where is it!?" He hears sweat Lillie's voice crying and crying out as he stares at her. Green eyes, green like Mother but filled with love and kindness she could never possess. Lillie was his life, his sole reason for living through the hardest times without running away. He wants to protect her for this life shield her from the world.

But he can not.

"I'm sorry," he smiles up at her the words sounding harsh and wheezing coming from his throat. It only makes her cry more and he can hear the crunching of other footsteps and more people talking. He looks up and meets another type of green- a green so bright it feels like spring comes early. He's not sure why he asks it or why he dares even speak to a boy he barely knows but the words are out before he knows it. 

"Potter. Protect her." He stares up into snake green eyes, snake green and warm springs with a seriousness that only he knows he possesses. Potter is crying. He's never seen him cry before- he's seen angry he's seen sulking seen excitement and wonder but never tears from the boy who lived. So he smiles no matter how much it hurts even as he feels a spell thrown his way, something burning brightly in his chest that sets his body a flame. A golden string of magic connects him and Potter and he wonders who did the spell. It dissipates fading as he too fades away from the dreary down casted light of day. He's being carried away watching as Lillie kneels in the bloody snow, fingers digging into her arms as she throws her head backs. The anguished scream is nothing that he's ever heard before, hurt so hurt and animalist it sends a shiver down his spine. A yell and pain that no one can ever hope to recreate or dare to wish it. It makes him think of banshees, the banshees of muggle folk tales, the own cry that signal's his end.

"I love you, I love you, I did this to protect you I love you." His own voice even if not above a whisper manages to reach someone as he hears someone snap at him telling him if he really loves her he should fight to live. 

He doesn't remember, he's already put it off long enough- so with a shuttery breath he closes his eyes....

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I wrote just because I felt like it. A short explanation of what happened: Gladion went home for Yule and Lusamine went a step too far with him and tried to force him to take the dark mark, afraid of what she would do he apparated to Hogwarts- or tried to at least. He forgot he couldn't so mid-spell he changed his destination to the forbidden forest and welllll he lost his arm! It sorta followed him halfway so it's somewhere in the forest just not right next to him. Lillie stayed at Hogwarts for winter and was having a nice time walking around and enjoying the snowfall- until she spotted something at the edge of the woods, got curious then saw Gladion. She ended up screaming drawing attention thus Potter and his gang showed up along with many other people, by then Gladion is to far gone to really notice anyone else. He used the last of his magic to ensure his sister's safety before dying. 
> 
> Basically, Harry is under a magical oath to protect Lillie and if he doesn't wellll snip snip if you know what I mean.


End file.
